


Multi-tasking

by Roguex1979



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Danger, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Illusions, Oral Sex, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is helping SHIELD as penance for his misdeeds under the watchful eye of his brother. When a warehouse blows up trapping one of the female agents beneath the rubble and injured, he offers to help, but escapes afterwards.</p><p>When Leona has recovered from her injuries, she needs physiotherapy. Her therapist turns out to be not all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short one shot. Funny how things turn out...

It all happened so quickly. She didn’t know how she’d missed the call to get out of the building before it collapsed. Her earpiece had crackled with static, only catching the odd word. When she finally realised what the message was, it was too late. An explosion in the building was bringing it down on top of her. She had no hope. Diving for a sturdy looking doorframe, she waited for the inevitable. With a screech, the ceiling gave way and before she had time to gasp, darkness claimed her.

It must have only been seconds, but could have been hours for all she knew. When she opened her eyes again, vision blurry from falling dust and in pain, she saw what used to be the derelict warehouse SHIELD intelligence had sent them all to precariously balanced above her.

A pain registered in her left shoulder and a brief look showed a steel reinforcing rod had skewered her right the way through. A pained groan left her and she licked her lips and tried to calm her breathing. More pain bloomed across her body as she realised a wooden beam had landed on her and shattered her right leg as well as pinning her underneath it. Even if she weren’t currently a human shish kebab, she could tell it was way too heavy for her to move it.

“Help!” she tried to cry out, but her voice was barely above a whisper, her body going into shock. She could feel herself slipping away, but she tried to hold on. “Can anyone hear me?” She brought her right hand up and reached around to her left ear and could feel her earpiece still there. She tapped it. “Please?”

She heard crackling and she held back a sob. The only way anyone was going to know she was still alive was if they could hear her. “Please! If anyone can hear me, this is Agent Leona Sullivan. I am still alive in the warehouse. It...it’s on top of me. I’m...injured.”

More crackling, but then the sweet, sweet voice of Tony Stark could be heard. “...you...frequency messed...retune…” then more crackling. Leona tapped the piece again hoping to find the right frequency. “Sully! Can you hear me?”

“I hear you, Stark,” Leona said with a relieved smile on her face.

“Shit, girl, are you made of steel or something?” he quipped. “We thought you were a goner!”

“I’m fine. A little beaten and bruised, crushed leg, being used as a giant pin cushion, possibly a few other minor contusions, but otherwise, yeah, just peachy.”

“Hang tight, Sully,” Tony said. “We’ll get you out! I got Pointbreak here to help, as well as Banner who can Hulk-up. Just...don’t move.”

Leona laughed. “Always a way with words, Stark. Just hurry up. I think I’m losing blood fast.” She could feel a wet patch behind her seeping into her hair and it could only be her own blood as it was warm.

She heard more metal groaning and the sound of thunder as no doubt Ironman and Thor, possibly the Hulk as well were throwing debris away, but at the same time, there was the sound of screaming and grinding of metal and the wood and concrete above her shuddered and began shifting, loosing more to tumble on top of her. “Stop!” she yelled. “Stop! It’s going to all come down!” Thankfully, everything stopped quickly when they ceased. Leona let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s too finely balanced,” she heard Black Widow, Natasha, her friend, say over the comms. “If we’re not careful which item we move, the whole thing will crush her!”

“We can’t just leave her there!” she heard Barton say.

“Maybe we can just be really careful, look for weak points as we go along and move the stuff from above…” Steve suggested, but was interrupted.

“There is no way to tell how anything is connected in there,” Natasha said.

“Well, what do you suggest, Lady Natasha?” Thor asked. “A blast from Mjolnir could move half the rubble from on top of her…”

“...and bring the rest tumbling down on her,” Clint argued.

“Is there anyway to get in there?” Natasha suggested. “I could crawl through, find her, help her…”

“Natasha,” Leona interjected, “there is hardly any space around me, and there is a chance you could get trapped or crushed as well.” She breathed in heavily and let it out shuddering. “Just...leave me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sully! We’ll figure something out,” Tony said desperately. “We have to.”

There was a long pause, the silence dragging on until Leona felt the need to fill it. “Natasha,” she started. “That bottle of perfume you like so much is in my apartment at home.”

“Leona,” the Black Widow said warningly, “don’t you dare start talking like that…”

“And Clint, I’m sorry you won’t have an opportunity to win your money back at poker,” she teased the Hawk. “You were always so terrible though, I doubt you could have anyway.” She heard him chuckle, but it was laced with regret. She said nothing else, waiting to bleed out.

“How much space is down there, Agent Sullivan?”

Leona was surprised to hear _that_ voice. She didn’t think he would offer any sort of opinion considering he hated her and the rest of their compatriots. But she did a quick assessment of the immediate surrounding area. “There’s about enough room for me to lift my arm straight above me, but I can’t see any gaps wider than a few inches leading to me. It’s too dark.”

“Loki?” Thor asked, then left the query hanging.

“I could get down there,” the God of Mischief said, not a hint of a smile in his voice. Leona had spent enough time in his presence to be able to recognise that sort of thing. You can hear when someone is smiling, even if not looking at them. “But, I would need these to be removed.”

Leona knew he was probably referring to the Asgardian cuffs around each of his wrists that had been given to Thor to keep his brother in check while he helped the Avengers in their mission. The cuffs subdued Loki’s magic, much to her relief when she’d found out she would be partnered with him to keep him in line.

“No offence, Reindeer Games, but I trust you about as far as I can throw you!”

“I have no doubts how far you _could_ throw me given half the chance, Stark. Especially in that suit.”

“What’s to say if the cuffs are removed you won’t just vanish, escape?” Agent Romanov asked. “We all know how reluctant you’ve been to help us, offering only the bare minimum when necessary…”

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you with your trust issues.” _That_ was said with a smile. Leona knew only too well how he loved to antagonise everyone. He spent the better part of his days with her doing just that, trying to eke out annoyance at every possible opportunity. “But it appears that should you wish Agent Sullivan to be rescued with a chance that she may yet make a full recovery rather than die from her wounds, I see very little choice. Unless you want her to die, but from all your faces, I can tell that is not the case.”

That was the moment the building began to shudder again as something gave way under the pressure of the bulk on top of it and everything shifted to accomodate. The beam pinning her to the ground pressed heavier and she screamed at that, and as a shard of glass fell slicing through the skin of her forehead. Thankfully it was only a glancing blow and the shard bounced off her and landed with a dull thud in her increasing personal pool of blood.

“Sully! Sully, speak to us!”

“I’m…” She stopped to nearly vomit, but managed to breathe through the pain. “I’m still here, but the space is smaller now. If Loki’s going to do anything, can I suggest you let him and make it quick?”

“Brother…” Thor started.

“We don’t have time for nonsensical arguments!” Loki snapped. “Trust me, and she may yet live. Don’t trust me and you lose another ally.”

Leona didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, her blood pumping in her ears and out the new gash on her head, but she was sure Thor was relenting, giving warning to Loki. She heard Tiny telling her that Loki on his way. Then there was silence, and time seemed to slow for her. She lay there, dazed, staring up at the sliver of light that she could see to the outside world, so very high up above her. She began thinking of all the things she’d done in the last few years. Her triumphs and regrets, her losses and gains, people she loved, people she hated…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard hissing. _Oh great, now I’m going to die of suffocation from a gas leak_ , she thought, but then turned her head as she could hear the hissing get nearer and it wasn’t constant. A gas leak would hiss all the time, not be that haphazard. Her eyes squinted towards where she thought the noise was coming from, from the dark corners of her tiny death trap, just off to her left. Lifting her head to look caused her shoulder too much pain and she lay back down. Whatever it was, it had stopped.

Suddenly, she felt something slither up her leg and she flinched, the movement causing pain to explode everywhere on her body. Tears sprang in her eyes as she could see a fair sized snake making it’s way up her body. When it’s head reached her chin, it reared up and almost looked at her intelligently, as if deciding the best way to kill her. “If...you wait a few more minutes, I’m sure I’ll suffocate on my own,” she said to it. “No need to strangle me or anything.”

She could have sworn the snake smiled! It coiled itself on her chest and then began to morph before her eyes. It was Loki! She could feel his weight on her grow and he shifted appropriately until he was hovering above her, his arms on either side of her head, straddling her hips. His was looking down at her with an amused smile. “Fancy meeting you here,” he intoned. “Come here often?”

Leona couldn’t help but laugh. “Pick up lines? Really? _That’s_ what you’ve been learning in your down time?”

“Is this not the right place or time to use them?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what a girl wants to hear when she trapped beneath tonnes of rubble and impaled...probably also the only time you’d get to use them as well.”

Loki looked hurt. “Are you saying I’m not pleasing to the female eye here on Midgard?” But a glint in his eye that she could just about make out told her that he knew the complete opposite was true and the question didn’t need an answer.

“Loki…” came Thor’s warning over the comms.

“Yes, yes,” he said with annoyance and glanced down at her, a look crossing his face that Leona couldn’t determine in the dark, but it had a level of concern. “This could end very badly if not done right,” he said looking around. “Your spacial awareness is very much off from what you described.”

Leona frowned. “Hey, the building came down more since you asked about the space!” She was suddenly aware of how truly close to her he was. His arms were bent so his chest was just over hers, not quite squishing her full boobs. If she breathed in deep enough, they would be pressed against him. “Besides, can’t you just poof us out of here?”

Loki frowned. “Poof? Is that the word you Midgardians have given to my teleportation abilities? How disrespectful.” He looked intensely at the metal rod protruding through her shoulder. “Besides, if you were to be ‘poofed’ anywhere, other than directly to the hospital, you would likely die before any real help could reach you.”

“So ‘poof’ me to the hospital!”

“For reasons I don’t expect you to understand, I cannot at this time.”

Leona rolled her eyes. “Great. Remind me to thank you later.”

Loki huffed and looked behind him at the beam. He followed where the lower half rested on the ground and on top of Leona’s leg to where it was precariously balanced against a concrete pillar. The pillar looked like it was about to crumble. “Well, I think it’s only fair to warn you that this is the first time I’m going to be doing this sort of thing, and I hope you appreciate the sentiment even if it ends with us both being crushed to death.”

Somewhere in the distance, there was further rumbling and the area began to shake again. Stricken, she looked helplessly at Loki, who looked back at her with steely determination. “No choice,” he muttered and closed his eyes, concentrating.

Leona watched as the area began to glow with an eerie green colour before the shaking became so much, it shook loose more of the rubble and it came tumbling down on top of them. She cried out, closing her eyes, fearing the worst. She felt pressure and thought for sure that Loki was covering her body with his own to protect her. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath puffing against her cheek. His pelvis was digging into her as well, but now was not the time to think about where whose crotch was in relation to the other.

Opening one eye when the movement had stopped, she saw Loki gritting his teeth, concentration etched across his features. Looking past him, Leona could see that everything had just come down, but somehow they weren’t dead. She was also stunned to feel that the pressure on her leg was gone, either that or she now had no feeling in it anymore. There was also a tingling in her shoulder, but she assumed this was due to the blood not getting to her muscles if her subclavian artery was severed.

She felt Loki shaking slightly above her and she looked at him. He looked at her, and managed a pained smile. Without saying anything, he very slowly lifted himself up, straightening his arms until they were locked. Leona then noticed the green glow was surrounding them and as Loki moved, so did a lot of the debris on top of them.

He’d somehow erected a forcefield around them, including the beam, and was trying his hardest to lift it away. He grunted when he found he couldn’t lift himself higher. “I can’t…” He closed his eyes and tried to push up. “I can’t lift it any higher.” He opened his eyes again and looked apologetically at her, which in itself was weird. “Thor,” he said, his voice rough, “if you’re going to do something about the rubble, do it now!”

“Is Agent Sullivan safe?” Thor asked, doubt edging his voice.

"I'm okay," Leona said, not wanting them to think Loki was lying and to just take action.

“But I’m not sure for how much longer,” Loki strained. Then almost to himself, he muttered, “Some actual muscle might have helped the situation here.” Then, louder. “It’s too heavy for me to lift. You need to skim the top.”

“On it!” they heard Ironman saying. “Banner, Hulk up! Hey, Old Man, give us a hand!” Leona chuckled as Tony referred to Steve Rogers, only _technically_ older than him. The sounds of grinding metal could be heard as the group worked quickly to remove what they could.

Loki groaned as the weight still shifted. He chuckled darkly. “Well, I always suspected one day I would have you beneath me. Granted, I had imagined it was in softer, more comfortable conditions.” He licked his lips. “And it would be an entirely different steel rod that you’d be impaled with.”

Leona blushed, shocked, although she hoped the green glow of his spell hid it from him. Yes, she found him attractive, but he was the enemy, even if he was helping them, to redeem himself. She would never forget the day she had some relaxation time and was on her couch watching the television when he came out of the bathroom, having just had a shower, towel slung so low on his hips he may as well have not bothered. The smirk he wore said volumes about how he knew he would draw her attention. He had gone to the fridge, retrieved a bunch of grapes and walked back into his room, his eyes full of mischief, never leaving her.

Leona’s mind had gone to the gutter that day, imagining Loki beneath her, his wrists locked above his head somehow, the Asgardian cuffs coming into play, only to have him break free and instantly reverse their positions and fuck her senseless.

Now, she shifted uncomfortably, his blatant confession making her feel too hot, in spite of the close quarters they were sharing right now. She also wondered what the others had made of it, since they could hear everything. With any luck, there were too busy peeling the rubble away like layers of an onion to have noticed it. Still, the words penetrated her deeply. “Y...you wish,” was all she could come up with.

Loki tried once again to lift himself more as the weight above them lessened, but Leona could see his strength failing him as well. “Better hurry, guys,” she said not realising her voice was barely there and the black edges growing stronger around her vision. She had lost a lot of blood and she was starting to wonder if Loki’s effort would be for nothing.

As she lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was Loki’s concerned look as the debris was torn away and Loki’s soft voice echoing, “ _Leona?_ ”


	2. Multi-tasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leona is safe and sound, but needs physio therapy.

It was three months after the incident that Leona found herself becoming increasingly bored at home in Stark’s tower, shuffling along with her cast finally removed, although she had to wear a stupid foot splint as well as use crutches. Her other wounds, the shoulder, and the cut on her forehead, were all but gone, leaving only scars.

The doctors had been baffled by how much blood she’d lost compared to the actual damage to her artery. They checked and rechecked for other damage in the area, but found none, although they did notice some unusual scar tissue forming around the area, as if her body had hastily healed even around the steel rod.

It made sense to Leona now though; the tingling in her arm had been Loki’s frankly baffling attempt to stop her bleeding or heal her, but what hadn’t made sense was the reason he couldn’t teleport her to safety from the outset. The so-called ‘reason she wouldn’t understand’ was glaringly obvious once Black Widow had explained to her when she’d recovered in the hospital.

As soon as the rubble was cleared and they extricated Leona from the rod under SHIELD medical staff supervision, Thor had gone to put the cuffs back on Loki, only to find it was a clone, which had disappeared with a devious chuckle as soon as the Thunderer had approached him. It was thought that as soon as he’d gone out of sight, he’d teleported himself away and let a clone do all the dirty work for him. The reason he couldn’t teleport Leona immediately to a medical facility was because he wasn’t even there.

Leona had been impressed with both the fact that he’d bothered to rescue her, and that he could have such control over a clone from wherever he’d hidden himself to be able to create a shield and ‘heal’ her wound, but she blamed herself for the escape. One thing they all agreed on though: Loki did not have anything to do with the building collapse. He’d simply used the opportunity.

The doorbell went snapping her out of her thoughts, pressing a button on a specialised remote that unlocked her door. “Come in!” she yelled, not attempting to move off the couch.

“Physio time!” Nikolas, her physiotherapist said coming in with his rolled up mat, wearing a black tank top, black combat bottoms and black soft shoes. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, mediterranean complexion, and was very, very easy on the eyes. Leona couldn’t have been happier when he’d shown up on day one and it had been explained that he would be helping to rehabilitate her so that she could walk without crutches eventually. A decent perk of her job, she thought.

“Good morning, Niko,” Leona purred. She had more than once imagined him with her on the floor, Nikolas on top of her, ripping off her little training shorts she wore specifically for seeing him, plunging into her tight pussy…

She shook her head before she jumped him. She needed to get laid, but being housebound proved difficult to meet anyone. She she would have to suffice with perving over Niko followed by in intense solo session on her bed.

Niko smiled at her and rolled the mat out. “Have you been doing your exercises, Agent Sullivan?” he asked her with hands on his hips watching as she walked boldly over to him in just the splint, no crutches, wincing with each step.

“Of course I have,” she replied and laid down without him asking. She wished he’d call her Leona. She’d told him to do it many times since they first met.

He unbuckled the splint for her and removed it. “You’re walking better without the crutches, but don’t overdo it, yeah? This is a slow process. Sit up first.”

Leona grumbled, sitting up. “I want to get out of this stupid thing and back to training!” she lamented.

Niko looped a red stretchy band over her right foot and tucked it around her left, handing the other end to her. He instructed her to proceed with moving her foot to the right, the band taut so her muscles had to strain against the resistance. “You know you can take it off whenever you need to, but you have to wear it to walk. It’s what’s keeping the bones, which are still fragile and healing from shifting.” He took the band from her and gave both ends to her, telling her to flex and point her foot, once again using the band as resistance.

“I know. But still. I sometimes get the feeling when I talk to Fury that I’ll never get back into the field. An injury like this could cause problems in the future. Makes me...weaker.”

Niko looked at her and when she realised he’d been staring for a while with no instruction, she stopped and looked back at him. “It doesn’t make you weaker,” he told her. “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.”

“Not the case for bones, though,” Leona argued with a small chuckle and continued with the flexing in lieu of further instructions. “Once they break, they’re liable to break again. I know, I read all about it online.”

Niko took the band from her, a wry look on his face. “So you’ve mentioned before, a lot. Lean back.” She obliged and as he got onto both his knees, he bent her legs and lifted the right one, pressing back to stretch her thigh muscles, one hand around her foot, the other placed on her knee. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Make a full recovery. With my help, I guarantee it.”

Leona tried not to bite her bottom lip and fought to keep her eyes from sliding closed, not really hearing his words. This was usually when her fantasies would begin. Niko would run a hand along her thigh, the pretense of massaging her aching muscles, his fingers ‘innocently’ grazing her inner thigh a bit too close to her core, which would be aching and wet…

“Hmm…” Niko said causing her to wrench back to reality. “You feel very tense. Are you sure you’ve been doing your exercises?” He had a glint in his eyes that made Leona gulp. He actually had run a hand down her inner thigh and was massaging her gently.

“Niko,” she began, but her breath hitched in her throat when he shifted himself between her legs and gently lowered the one he’d had his hands on to his side, hooked around his waist, the other still bent at the knee.

“See if you can keep it there. I want to test the strength.” And with that, he began to lean forwards. She grunted, closing her eyes, as she tried to keep the leg still around him until eventually, painfully slowly, he was on all fours, his legs between hers and his arms pressed against the mat on either side of her head. He smiled down at her. “Very good.”

Had that always been his voice? It seemed to change slightly, become deeper, somehow darker, with a hint of desire? Still concentrating on keeping her leg around him, she opened her eyes and stared up into stormy blue-green irises. They’d been brown a few moments ago!

“Put your other leg around my waist, Agent Sullivan,” he cooed, the level of seductiveness in his voice turning up a notch. Leona obliged none-the-less, despite her senses telling her something was very wrong here. “Now tilt your hips.” By now, his voice was so laden with lust, she was sure he was commanding rather than instructing her. She did and he groaned when her crotch brushed against his. He lowered his head so his lips ghosted over hers. “Now see, aren’t these conditions much softer and more comfortable for you to be beneath me rather than being suffocated by mountains of rubble?”

Leona released her hold on his waist and quickly shuffled as far back as she could, her back hitting one of the large windows with the view of the entire cityscape. Her breathing became rather ragged as she watched Niko stand up, his entire being morphing, shimmering. Strangely, the shift didn’t change him all that much, his physique staying the same lean, muscular frame, his skin lightening and hair growing longer. Once Loki stood before her in all his glory, she wondered how she’d missed the obvious similarities between Niko (if he’d been real to begin with) and the Asgardian.

As he began to move towards her, his gait predatory, her gaze moved around the room to where her nearest firearm was. She remembered there was one underneath the coffee table, but it was all the way on the other side of the room and with her leg as it was, she had no doubt he would be upon her before she even had a chance to reach it.

But she tried anyway. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight.

To her surprise, when she scrambled around him, he didn’t even reach for her. She threw herself across the floor and in a smooth motion pulled the gun from it’s hiding place and pointed towards the danger.

Except he wasn’t there. “After all I’ve done for you, Agent Sullivan,” came his voice from behind her. She swung around, but he knocked the gun effortlessly from her hand. It skittered across the room. A sudden grip around her wrist, firm but not painfully, stopped her from going anywhere else. “I am not here to hurt you.”

Leona pulled her arm away, and again, surprisingly, he let her go. She stumbled slightly, her leg hurting from the jarring of her bare feet against the wooden floors. “Then why are you here, Loki? And what have you done with Niko? Was there ever a Niko?” she fired at him angrily.

Loki held his hands up in mock surrender and took a couple of steps back. “I was always ‘Niko’. Don’t worry, I haven’t harmed anyone. I just thought I’d get my ‘Thank You’ from you. You do owe me one.” He backed himself to the sofa and sat down gracefully, arms placed against the back of the couch and legs splayed wide. He grinned. “But first, I’d actually like to help you more.”

Leona shifted her weight onto her good leg, ready to sprint as necessary. “I should be raising the alarm.”

“If you do, I won’t be able to help you.”

“Help me how?”

Loki leaned forwards, elbows on his knees. “More than once you told me...well, you told Niko...that you were worried you wouldn’t make a full recovery. I told you only earlier that I guaranteed you would. I can make that happen.”

“And why would you do that? In fact, why did you bother rescuing me before you made off, or rather,” she laughed, “after you made off.”

Loki sighed. “I would have thought that was obvious. I saw an opportunity to escape, and I took it. However, it was spending all that time in your presence before that fortuitous mission that swayed my decision to actually help you.” He smiled humourlessly. “Anyone else and I would have left them to their demise. You intrigued me though. Our little dance of seduction started from the second I was given over to your care. Don’t think I never noticed the way you so blatantly gawked at my naked form. Even clothed I caught you staring.” He laughed. “And, oh, the nights you would pleasure yourself to thoughts of me.”

Leona’s eye widened, then she frowned angrily. “And how the hell...I mean...how could you possibly know that?” She had to rein herself in, not give him what he wanted, which was her reaction.

“I’m surprised your colleagues haven’t asked you what a fantastic lover I am with the way you’ve screamed my name night after night.”

Leona pointed furiously. “Those rooms are supposed to be soundproofed!” Then she calmed down. He was goading her. She was rarely that loud, but perhaps the internal walls weren’t as soundproofed as she’d hoped. His room had been right next to hers. She gave up on the pretence that it wasn’t true. “So you saved me because you want to fuck me, is that it? What makes you think I’m going to agree to that?”

His smile was disconcertingly assured of himself. Leona was sexually attracted to him, there was no doubt in her mind, and now she knew there was none in his. He leaned back and patted the cushions next to him on his left. “Come, let me show you how I can help with your leg,” he obviously dodged the question.

With a sound of disbelief from the back of her throat, Leona limped over to the sofa and plonked herself down. He reached forwards and lifted her right leg onto his lap and began running his fingers over her soft skin in intricate patterns. “What are you doing?” she asked him when a green glow began to follow the traces he made.

“Healing and strengthening. Now hush; it requires concentration.”

Leona leaned back and felt like a scolded child. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Loki, but he paid her no mind, his attention squarely on her leg. She felt not only the pads of his fingers running along her skin, but a familiar tingling sensation, the same she had felt in her shoulder. His absorption in the task at hand made her once again appreciate what he’d done for her, and how hard it apparently was for him.

“Thank you,” she said softly when his face seemed to relax and she felt he didn’t have to focus as much. “I realise, looking back, that trying to heal my shoulder and concentrate on the weight above us, the forcefield and to do it all as a clone while you’re goodness knows where must have taken immense concentration on your part.” She probed, stroking his ego a bit in order to learn more about him for intel she could possibly give to SHIELD. “I’ll bet it took a toll on you physically.”

Loki’s fingers lifted and strands of green followed them as he seemed to weave them together, like a knot. “You give me too little credit. Granted, yes, the weight was heavy, but the rest was easy for a skilled spellcaster such as myself.” He waved his hands slightly and the green glow vanished. “There. Good as new.”

Leona reluctantly removed her leg, which had stopped tingling. She’d been enjoying his touch. But, she was also listening to him and a lilt in his voice told her he was lying. It must have taken a lot out of him. She stood up and tentatively put weight on her right leg. It was as if it had never been broken. She took a few steps before hopping on the leg.

“That’s amazing,” she said sincerely about her leg. She looked at him. “But you expect me to believe that you were not taxed by the multi tasking you had to do, really? I mean, for a man to do so many things at once, I would have thought it was universal that it’s not possible.” She was toying with him.

Loki stood up with a small smile on his face and approached her. This time, she didn’t retreat and simply stared him down until he was so close to her that she could see herself in his blown pupils. “Oh, you would be surprised by what I can do simultaneously and do well, very well. I could kiss the lips on your face while no less skillfully playing with your nether lips, dipping my fingers inside you, and with my free hand, tweak those delicious rosy nipples of yours. And so much more.” He lifted his right hand and played with a loose piece of her hair, brushing her neck ever so lightly. “And I am a god, my dear, not a man.”

Leona felt herself leaning towards him unconsciously, his words having a clear effect on her. She felt her cheeks redden, not from embarrassment, but from want, and her thong panties became wet. A closer inspection would show her shorts to have a damp patch too. She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at his. She’d often wondered what it would be like to kiss them, scolding herself for unprofessional feelings.

But she thought she would be forgiven for ‘thanking’ him properly, if not for saving her life, but then the purpose of trying learn more about him, seeing if he had any weaknesses. “I’m afraid I’m going to need first hand proof of your multi tasking,” she breathed as she lifted herself on her tip-toes and put her hands on his armoured biceps, “because you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk, Liesmith?”

With a growl, Loki closed the miniscule gap between them, kissing her roughly, winding his fingers in her hair tightly, his other going around her waist to pull her body flush against him. She moaned at his ferocity and clung onto him, her fingers finding purchase amongst the leather of his garb. She felt his hand slip from her waist to cup her buttocks, kneading her through her shorts.

Before she ran out of air, she pulled away from him, very reluctantly. He was a good kisser; demanding, but passionate. She was panting with desire. “Bedroom, now,” she urged.

“What, the exercise mat is good enough for Nikolas, but is not good enough for me?” Loki teased with a knowing look.

Leona opened her mouth, stunned. “How did you know...?” She caught the mischief in his eyes. “You...didn’t know.” He laughed and then grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder. She squealed, but only because part of his leather dug into her ribs. “You’ve just healed my leg, I’m capable of walking!” she said indignantly. “And you’re entirely overdressed.”

Loki kicked her door open and put her down on the ground, spinning her around to face the bed.

Leona gasped when she saw another Loki sitting on the sheets, his back against her headboard, hands in his lap, waiting patiently in a green tunic and black trousers; no shoes, no armour, just him. His hair was less impeccably styled, as she had quite often seen him when his magic was impaired. That Loki was grinning at her, obviously enjoying her surprise. “What the...?” she began as the Loki behind her began kissing her neck softly, holding onto her tightly.

“You questioned my ability to do multiple things,” he said, nibbling on her ear. “I couldn’t have that.” He subtly began to nudge her towards the bed, not letting go of her fully. Just as they reached the edge, the other Loki shifted so that he was on his knees, facing them. He held his arms open. “And I believe he will be more suited, for the time being, to the task at hand being less clothed than I am.” With that, Loki shoved her towards his doppelganger.

Leona squeaked as she fell forwards into the clone’s arms. He felt just as solid as the real Loki and with no hesitation, he flipped her onto her back and installed himself between her thighs. Leona briefly looked at the real Loki, who had seated himself in a chair and was watching them intently.

“Pay him no mind. Concentrate on the one you are with,” the doppel said. He sounded the same too. Seeing both the real Loki and a clone made her realise how she could easily have thought the one saving her was the real one. When she didn’t immediately look at the one above her, he firmly grabbed her chin and pulled her attention away from the Loki on the chair. “I said concentrate on me!” he hissed.

Wide-eyed, Leona recovered and grinned. “You haven’t done anything to keep my interest.”

He growled and lifted himself to his knees, towering over her. He took the collar of her top in his hands and ripped it apart, exposing her breasts to him. She gasped as the two halves fell to her sides. “Do I have your full attention now?”

“Y...yes,” Leona stuttered.

With a satisfied grin, he pulled at her shorts as well. He didn’t rip them, but they came off her legs as if they had been lubricated, leaving her in just the thong. He threw them onto the floor, then lowered himself again and took one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling and laving it generously before moving onto the the other. She gasped and clutched at the sheets his lips feeling wonderful after so long without a man to tend to her needs. She moaned as his attentions began to dip lower.

He placed soft kisses on her ribs, down to her belly, below her navel and as he approached the top of her panties he looked up at her, his eyes shining brightly with lust and a wicked smile. “You seemed to like the destruction of your shirt. Will your ridiculously small undergarment meet the same fate?” He toyed with the elastic. “Although, it will take much less vigour to tear this slip of fabric.” His fingers ran along the edges to the junction of her thigh and her mound. “Of course, I could simply work around them.” He kissed the same trail his fingers just had, nipping at the fabric.

“Loki!” Leona whined when he rubbed the tip of his nose against her clit through the fabric. “Just rip them off, they cost like $5!”

“That much?” She heard him chuckle. “As you wish.” They were gone in a matter of seconds and with no preamble, he spread her legs wider and licked up her slit before plunging his tongue inside, tasting her deeply.

Leona arched her back and nearly ripped her sheets apart. The pleasure was amazing, building and building. She was so close so quickly. This man, this god, whatever, was certainly talented with his mouth, a point that was proven within minutes of him starting when he pursed his lips over her swollen clit and sucked on it until she came loudly, shuddering as she came down while he continued to lap at her softly.

“My title of Silvertongue has a dual meaning,” the Loki sitting in the chair said matter-of-factly as his double lifted himself from her core, licking his lips like a hungry wolf.

“Oh my god,” Leona said breathlessly. "I don't doubt that." She winced slightly as the Loki who had just eaten her out softly ran his fingers along her folds, dipping them inside her shallowly.

“No rest for the wicked,” he growled softly and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, plunging his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out languidly. Barely having come down from her last climax, she swiftly found herself speeding towards another, her moans and groans muffled by Loki’s demanding attention to the inside of her mouth. She lifted her hands and weaved her fingers in his dark mane of hair, desperately almost, before a few rubs on her clit with moist fingers brought her to the peak and bliss.

Her breath felt hot against Loki’s face when he released her, panting and squirming with his fingers still inside her. He removed them and then brought them up to her lips. She had never been one for her own aroma, but having him so possessively claim her mouth, she’d had no choice but to taste herself. She’d found it okay and so darted her tongue out to lick the tips of his fingers before taking them into her mouth and sucking them greedily whilst maintaining eye contact with the double.

“My, my, what an adept mouth you have there,” Loki-on-the-chair said. He stood up and walked slowly over to the bed, his clothing shimmering and disappearing as he did. The clone’s attire vanished as well. “Why don’t you show me what else you can do with it, apart from return witty retorts.”

Before she could protest or accept, she was pushed along the bed until her head hung off the edge. The real Loki positioned himself so that his engorged member was level with her upside down lips and used his thumb and forefinger to open her mouth. At the same time, the clone lifted her legs to his shoulders so he could place his cock at her wet slit. With precision timing, Loki-on-the-bed slid inside her at the same time the real Loki pushed passed her lips.

Leona groaned around Loki’s cock until he pushed so far down, he was in her throat. She’d not had time to gauge his size, but the one bottoming out in her pussy was stretching her deliciously, her muscles fluttering to accommodate him. Thankfully, she had amazing control over her gag reflex and he groaned when she swallowed involuntarily around him. He leaned forwards, taking handfuls of her breasts and began to pull out slowly and push back in again, whilst the other Loki didn’t move, letting her adjust to his size, kissing her ankles and running his hands up and down her legs, kneading the flesh softly.

Leona wriggled her bottom to try and get the clone to begin fucking her, but he simply chuckled darkly. She could barely move her head and Loki was taking control of that, thrusting gently. “So wanton,” he said, his breath catching slightly when she moved her tongue to stroke along his shaft with each pass. He pulled out nearly all the way before sinking back in again. “So hot.” He sped up and grunted. "The times I have imagined your smart mouth surrounding me...ah...just like this...my...cock buried deep in your throat...unable to protest...unable to sass..." His last words choked out. He hissed and the grip on her breasts tightened. She tried to swallow, her throat so full him it was difficult. But she must have done something right. "Oh, yesss. Yes, again. Do that again. Again!" he demanded loudly. With an inward smile at bringing him low, she obliged on his downward thrust. "Oh, Sweet Freya!"

She assumed that was his way of saying 'fuck!' because he then released his semen, thick coils of cum, into her mouth. Panting, he pulled out and staggered backwards a steps. Leona swallowed what he gave her and took in deep lungfuls of air that she didn’t realise had been restricted, and lifted her head, the blood having rushed there making her feel dizzy. She was met by the lustful eyes of the doppel, and with a smirk, he began to thrust inside of her roughly.

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out, her head falling back over the edge again. Despite him being embedded within her, it still felt like he was stretching her to her capacity. She lifted her head again and looked at him. He looked positively ferel, his grin splitting from ear to ear as he pounded into her, the grip on her legs harsh and bruising.

“Is this evidence enough for you, Agent Sullivan?” Loki asked her. He’d sat himself on the plush carpet and shuffled over to the bed again. He lifted her by her shoulders so she was supported by him, massaging her shoulders, watching as his doppel drilled into her. He nipped at her ear. “Because I can make it more...complicated if you wish.”

Before she knew it, the clone dropped her legs and hoisted her up so that she was in his lap, although she was still on his knees and continued to fuck her, but at a more sedate pace. Leona felt another body behind her and she assumed it was Loki, but when she turned her head, it was ‘Nikolas’, and yet, the real Loki was still sitting on the carpet with a smug smile on his face.

Niko was naked as well, his tanned body a very similar match to the two Lokis. He smiled at her surprise and began to run his hands up her body and licked and kissed her neck, rubbing his erection into her back while the doppel Loki maintained his speed. She heard a cap popping open and then felt slick fingers rubbing at her back passage. Niko slipped a finger inside her without a word and she gasped, clenching around the clone. When a second finger entered her, she exploded with an orgasm she hadn’t even realised was there. Before she had time to recover from that, Niko lubed himself and pushed inside her, taking a hold of both her breasts and pinching both her nippled gently.

The sensations were more than Leona could handle. She had never felt so full in her life and the two alternated thrusting and pulling until they were a well oiled machine, pacing each other, Loki hitting all the right spots inside her pussy and Niko showing her how much fun anal sex really was compared to any other time she’d had it. The teeth and lips of the both of them on various parts of her body were delicious.

On the precipice of yet another orgasm, Leona turned her head and saw the real Loki, now sitting back in the chair, pumping his fist up and down his hard shaft. “That’s it, Leona,” he leered, her name sounding completely foreign on his tongue, but sending a jolt to her core none-the-less, “let them take you to where you want to go again. Feel my clone’s hard cock sliding in and out of your tight quim, and Nikolas destroying you from behind. You want to come, I can feel it from here. Your muscles quivering around him, around them both. We’re all very close, Leona, we’re just waiting for you. Come...come for us. Come for us, now!”

Niko reached around her body and began fingering her clit, which only brought her crashing over the edge that much more powerfully. She screamed her bliss to the ceiling. She heard Niko behind her groan and spill first, followed shortly by Loki on the chair. The clone didn’t seem ready to finish though.

As she shuddered, she felt Niko pull out and the loss of body warmth told her Loki had vanished him, his purpose served. What surprised her though was the clone holding onto her tightly, slowing down. She looked to Loki on the chair, who was panting, still gripping his cock. To her surprise, he began to dematerialise too.

A deep chuckle and Leona looked at the ‘clone’. “You’re…?” she began.

Loki didn’t let her finish the sentence before pulling out and flipping her onto her front. “Fooled you again,” he said and plunged back inside, taking her hard and fast. “Did you honestly think that I would allow an illusion to take you before I did?”

Leona was astounded to find that, even in her shock that she had once again been played by Loki, thinking all this time that it was the clone on the bed with her and the real Loki calling the shots from the chair, she was being coaxed towards another climax. It didn’t take long, and before she knew it, she was muffling her screams into the bedding, Loki roaring behind her as he finally came.

Face still buried in the bedcloths, panting heavily, Leona felt Loki withdraw and she felt the bed shifting. When she turned her head to look at him, he was fully clothed in his tunic and trousers, looking very satisfied. He was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. “Well?” he asked.

“Well what?” she asked innocently. She knew exactly what he was after. A cocked eyebrow was the only response she got. “Okay, yes, you can certainly multi task. And you prove over and over again how clever you are with your little clones and disguises.” She lifted herself off her stomach and hopped off the bed, reach for her robe. “And I suppose lifting heavy debris and healing someone is a true walk in the park compared to satisfying a woman.”

Loki only chuckled.

“So,” Leona said walking over to him. “What now?”

“Well, I could continue to come see you as Niko for your ‘physiotherapy’ and I could instead show you just how much more savvy a lover I can be. Or we can part ways now and I leave you to explain to just how your leg came to be completely healed in only a couple of sessions.”

Leona headed for the bedroom door, contemplating his offer. “Hmm, that’s certainly a hard choice to make: and awkward conversation with Fury about how I let a Norse God fuck me sideways and then let him go, or I get more sex with said God for at least another few weeks, right?” Loki nodded. “Well, in that case, do you fancy a drink to celebrate our little arrangement?” she asked heading out of the bedroom.

“Yes, I do believe I have worked up a bit of a thirst. Can’t imagine why.” He got up and followed her out.

Leona laughed and went over to the bar. She pulled out her best whiskey and poured two glasses. She also discretely found the vial that she and the other agents had been given for ‘just in case’. She poured it into Loki’s glass and silently thanked Banner that he’d made it odor- and colourless. Slipping the now empty vial into her pocket, she pressed a silent alarm that she knew would set JARVIS off to let Tony know she was in need of assistance. She then picked up the glasses and sauntered over to where Loki had sat himself on the couch. She boldly sat next to him. “Cheers!” she said and they clinked their glasses together.

Leona tried not watch as Loki sipped the drink. He made a face, but took another mouthful. “Ugh, this is awful. Nothing like the meads and ales of Asgard.” But he downed it anyway.

Leona felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of her neck, but hid her nervousness. “Well, Stark said this is good stuff. But your palate is obviously more refined than us lowly Midgardians, right?” She sipped her own drink and looked away. In the hour or so they had been in the bedroom, the sun had started setting over the New York skyline, giving the room an orange glow. After a few minutes, she realised Loki hadn’t said anything and she looked at him. He was looking contemplatively at the drinks glass in his hand which was in his lap. “Loki?” she asked slowly, putting her own glass on the coffee table and shifting away from him slightly. He didn’t respond, couldn’t respond. The anesthetic worked! Banner had worked on it as a gesture of goodwill, to show that he was aware how volatile ‘the other guy’ was, so using his own blood, he devised a concoction designed to knock out the Hulk. And if it could knock out the Hulk, it could knock out a God.

The glass in Loki’s lap tipped over and fell to the floor with a dull thud, the heavy crystal not breaking on impact. “What...have you...done?” he asked her trying to look up at her.

Leona grinned and held the vial up. “Just a special concoction designed to stop you in your tracks.”

Loki growled just as Leona’s door opened flew open and about twenty agents filtered into the room, guns at the ready. They were followed by Thor, Barton and Tony. “Well done, Sully,” Tony said, slapping her on the shoulder. “We knew he’d come back for you.”

Leona sighed with relief. It was finally over. From the moment she’d woken up in the hospital, alive and well out of danger, SHIELD had approached her about her ‘relationship’ with Loki. They had heard his lurid chatter and asked her every question under the sun. She’d answered honestly, telling them she was a grown woman with needs and yes, she had thought about fucking him many times. By the end of it, they had a plan for if ever Loki were to approach her.

She watched as Thor placed the magic dampening bracelets on Loki’s wrists and then hauled him up. Loki wobbled dangerously, but was escorted out of her apartment. Before he was shuffled out of the room, he turned to look at her. “Well done, Agent Sullivan. You managed to trick a trickster.” And he smirked at her. “Impressive.” And then he was shoved through the door.

“Was he talking about you tricking him or your prowess in bed?” Tony asked with a laugh. Leona punched him in the shoulder and walked towards her bedroom as everyone filed out.

“Oh, Stark?” Leona called. “What’s going to happen to him?”

Tony’s sly grin told her he knew exactly why she was asking. “He was that good?” He laughed when she bit her lip in response. “Well, with those cuffs on, he’s not much of a threat, and he’s still an asset to SHIELD at the moment, so he’ll be about.” He winked. “You might get another shot.” He left with a wink.

Leona smiled.

Oh, she would make sure of that.

THE END


End file.
